02 February 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-02-02 ; Comments *Show details below are courtesy of Mailing List member Mick. Many thanks indeed to him! (Mick's mailing list message, November 2009): "Following on from the Jan 1970 playlist I posted last week (see 10 January 1970), I have 5 more from 1968-69 shows (see also 22 September 1968, 24 November 1968, 22 December 1968, 01 November 1969), all from the Psych Fanzine 117." *Playlist includes Elton John's second single, "Lady Samantha", the first record by him to attract audience attention, although it was only a "turntable hit", gaining radio airplay but not entering the charts. *There are two covers of rock'n'roll classics; Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Good Golly Miss Molly" (Little Richard) and Love Sculpture's session version of "Great Balls of Fire" (Jerry Lee Lewis). The latter band also do a rock adaptation of Georges Bizet's "Farandole (L'Arlésienne Suite No 2, Movement 4)", after their version of Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance" had become a hit and a Peel favourite in the previous year - but this track wasn't so successful. Sessions *Writing On The Wall #1 Repeat. First broadcast 08 December 1968. Recorded 1968-11-12. *Alexis Korner (with Nick South) #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1969-01-14. *Honeybus #4 Repeat. First broadcast 29 December 1968. Recorded 1968-12-17. *Love Sculpture #3 First broadcast(?). Recorded 1969-01-28. (Ken Garner's "Peel Sessions" book gives the first TX date as 09 March 1969.) Tracklisting (If known, please add format and label details) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Good Golly Miss Molly (LP: Creedence Clearwater Revival) Fantasy 8382 (US release) *Writing On The Wall: Profile On A Door (session) *Scrugg: Will The Real Geraldine Stand Up And Be Counted (single) Pye 7N 17656 *Alexis Korner (with Nick South): The Clapping Song (session) *'File starts in the middle of the track below' *Misunderstood: I Unseen (b-side of single Children Of The Sun) Fontana TF 998 *Honeybus: Black Mourning Band (session) *Smokestack Lightning: Light In My Window (single) Bell DJ 755 (US release) *Love Sculpture: Evening (session) *MC5: Kick Out The Jams (single) Elektra EK 45648 (US release) *Writing On The Wall: Sha La La La Lee (session) *John Sebastian: She's A Lady (single) Kama Sutra 618026 *Alexis Korner (with Nick South): Please Don't Say No (session) *Honeybus: Would You Believe (session) (tape flip in the middle of this track) *Elton John: Lady Samantha (single) Philips BF 1739 *Love Sculpture: Farandole (session) *Groundhogs: Married Men (LP: Scratching The Surface) Liberty LBL 83199E *Writing On The Wall: Felicity Jane (session) *Locomotive: Mr Armageddon (single) Parlophone R 5718 *Honeybus: She Sold Blackpool Rock (session) *Caravan: Cecil Runs (LP: Caravan) MGM/Verve 2535 058 *'File ends' *Love Sculpture: Great Balls Of Fire (session) *Amboy Dukes: Migration (LP: Migration) Mainstream Records S/6118 (US release) *Writing On The Wall: Tasker's Successor (session) *Alexis Korner (with Nick South): You Don't Know My Mind (session) *Man: Sudden Life (single) Pye 7N 17684 *Honeybus: Incredibly Bad (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Warlord Of The Royal Crocodiles (b-side of single Pewter Suitor) Regal Zonophone RZ 3016 *Love Sculpture: The Inner Light (session) *Earth Opera: The American Eagle Tragedy (single) Elektra EKSN 45049 File ;Name *J P Top Gear 02 Feb 1969 ;Length *1:03:30 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * Mooo Category:1969 Category:Top Gear Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes